


Help Around the House

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chores, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hypnotism, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Oblivious, Underage (15), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Deciding it's high time his daughters chipped in with the mammoth amount of chores around the house, Taiyang purchases a whiteboard on which to list down some jobs for his girls. Even if they dragged their feet and did nothing, he hoped it might at least teach them a little about responsibility and not leaving everything to him. Little did he expect that they might pursue their assigned chores diligently and without complaint, or that the so-called "Chore Board" might have a hand in that. That's the problem with buying things online. It's easy to miss the small print.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 21
Kudos: 320





	Help Around the House

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Anoynmous
> 
> Due to a Terms of Service breach on my part, hundreds of comments have had to be manually deleted by me - yours may be among them. I tried to reply and let people know as it happened, but if you are wondering why, it's because I've had to remove all mentions of financial gain from any story, comment or more. Which hasn't been easy with 1080 comments to go through. Please do not make mention of financial gain, etc, in comments.

* * *

Taiyang stooped to pick up the shoes haphazardly tossed into the middle of the living room. His back twanged in a way that had him wondering just how old he was getting. Not too old. It was more the backbreaking labour doing him in. Pushing down on one knee, he stood back up and put dropped the shoes down by the door where they were _supposed_ to go. He also hooked his foot into the strap of a bag and kicked it up so he could catch it. Experimentally, he sniffed at it.

“Ugh. Yang!” he yelled at the ceiling.

There was an ominous pause before she answered, “Yeah?”

“Did you forget to put your gym kit in the wash again?”

“No…?”

The yellow and black bag seemed incriminating, but he unzipped it anyway, grimacing at the sweaty smell. Hooping an orange tank top out proved a bust far greater than his youngest possessed. The inside of the bag was already wet, and considering it was Saturday, she’d left it all night to ferment.

Wonderful.

Whomever said girls were neat and cleanly creatures obviously never reared daughters. He tossed the kit into the washing machine, checked the basket nearby and found Ruby’s – at least in the right place, but still not actually _in_ the washing machine – and threw those in as well. The machine rumbled to life and he put the empty bag by the radiator to dry off. Zwei took one sniff and backed away like he’d been faced with a cobra.

“Tell me about it, boy. Those two…”

Ruby and Yang were good girls. They studied hard at school, didn’t get into detention, stayed away from drugs and hadn’t gotten themselves pregnant. He’d bet his spine Ruby hadn’t so much as kissed a boy, but Yang might have. Either way, they were passionate and loved one another – and him, Taiyang liked to think. As far as kids went, he didn’t have too many complaints. Just a few. Mainly, how slovenly they were.

 _Maybe it’d be different with Summer here to split chores with_ , he thought as he made his way upstairs. All kids were more focused on having fun, but it wasn’t fair when he was a single father balancing two kids, a dog and a job. There were just too many chores for one man to handle. Stomping over to Yang’s room, he made to knock to make sure she was decent, but heard the loud electronic sounds from within, sighed and opened the door instead. As expected, Yang and Ruby were sat side-by-side on the floor playing videogames.

Taiyang leaned on the doorframe and coughed. “Ahem.”

“One sec,” Yang said without looking. “Can’t pause this.”

They could. He wasn’t some luddite who didn’t know fighting games; he’d even played with Ruby a few times, mostly when Yang was out with `other friends` and Ruby was feeling left out. Rolling his eyes, he looked around Yang’s room, grimacing at the clothing tossed all over the floor, the magazines spilling off the shelf and what looked to be plates and glasses from today, yesterday _and the day before_ on her desk.

“Oh, come on,” he said, walking over to check. No mould. Luckily. It was still filthy, though. He considered pulling the lead out their game console with his foot, but he knew that’d only lead to them being worse than ever.

Tapping his foot instead, he waited for Yang to win.

“Okay. We’re done.” Yang grinned. “What’s up, dad?”

“My blood pressure.”

“Why? You sick?”

“Sick of something.” He reined in his temper and spoke calmly. “You left your gym kit in your bag, sweetheart. You realise I’ll have to turn the thing inside out now to stop it smelling of sweaty socks. I put your clothes in the wash for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Not quite the response I was going for. A _sorry_ would be appreciated.”

Yang shrugged. “Sorry.”

How very sincere of her. He sighed and looked up to the ceiling, asking Summer’s ghost for patience. They were his darlings, he reminded himself. They didn’t cause any other trouble, he reminded himself. “I’m just saying it’s a little unfair,” he reasoned. “I leave for work earlier than you do and get back later, and I accept cooking dinner, cleaning the house and washing and ironing your clothes, but when you leave your rooms in such a state as well, don’t you think that’s pushing it?”

“Why?” Yang asked. “It’s _our_ rooms. Let us deal with it.”

“I would. If you did.”

Yang looked around at the absolute mess. “Looks okay to me.”

Taiyang rattled the dirty plates.

“Eh, I’ll take ‘em to the dishwasher eventually.”

She wouldn’t. Yang would leave them until he noticed the lack of cutlery and had to scour the house for it, often finding them _stacked_ in her or Ruby’s room. Often both. He wasn’t sure if it was Yang setting a bad example of Ruby being just as bad, but they both hoarded plates like they were dust cartridges.

“And you, Ruby?” he prodded. “Is your room clean?”

Ruby giggled nervously. “Um. Maybe…?”

“I’ll take that as a no. You two need to take more responsibility for yourselves. I’m not going to be around forever, and I won’t clean up after you for the rest of your lives.” He paused, already knowing they’d tuned out. Yang was yawning and Ruby was watching and nodding intently but continued nodding even after he’d stopped talking.

 _I love them,_ he reminded himself. _They’re my darlings and I love them._

Picking up the plates, he tried not to slam the door on the way out. The sound of their games starting afresh didn’t help and he stomped his way downstairs, shoved the plates into the dishwasher and turned it on, then made his way over to the sofa and slumped down. Zwei, sensing his master’s distress, rushed over and nudged his way under Taiyang’s arm.

“It’s not you, pupper,” Taiyang said, scooping the corgi up and rubbing its head. “Just Yang and Ruby being teenagers. What do you think, boy? Time I turfed them out to some kind of summer camp? I bet that’d whip them into shape.”

“Bark!”

“Yeah, I’d miss them too.” And he couldn’t do that to them. “It’s my fault, I guess. I’m supposed to enforce discipline as their father, and I’ve let them get away with too much. How are they meant to know what’s right or wrong if I don’t take them to task?”

He stroked Zwei’s head, lost in thought. It was too late to try and become a disciplinarian now. He’d just end up yelling, they’d yell back – or Yang would, anyway; Ruby might just cry – and then it’d be hell on Remnant in their house for a few weeks. Maybe it was better he take another approach.

“I need to set rules,” he decided. “Start slow. Offer incentives.” For kids their age, that meant bribes. Rewards. “Yang has been whining about her allowance lately. Maybe I should offer to increase it for them both but tie it into jobs around the house. What do you think, boy?”

Zwei wagged his tail. “Bark!”

“Good idea.” He pushed Zwei onto the side of the sofa and picked up his scroll. Logging into the nearest online shopping market, he typed in `whiteboard for chores`. Having the list of jobs clearly laid out would help prevent misunderstandings. The first option to come up read:

_ The Chore Board™ _

_2,500 lien_

_Revolutionary parenting technology designed to help YOU introduce chores around the house to your children. Using our latest dust-patented techniques, we’ve managed to…_ **Read More.**

Taiyang’s finger hovered over the button. Did it really matter? It was just sales nonsense and it was what he wanted – a whiteboard, and for all that it was obviously being overhyped as a specific parenting tool with a catchy name, it served the purpose he wanted, was inexpensive and currently in stock with next day delivery. It also came with free marker pens and sticky pads to attach it to a wall. That was all he really wanted.

He pushed the purchase button.

* * *

The package arrived around noon, late, but good enough considering it was a Sunday. Thanking the delivery man, a local from Patch whose son Taiyang taught in Signal, he carried it back inside and used a butter knife to slide open the lid. The girls were still messing around upstairs, either playing games, watching TV or otherwise wasting away the best years of their lives. He didn’t fail to notice how of the breakfast they’d taken up hours ago, the empty plates hadn’t been brought down.

“That’ll change soon with any luck.”

He shook the box to get rid of the packaging material and pulled the secondary box inside out. The packaging was over-sensational, dramatic and hailed `The Chore Board` as the most amazing thing ever, with a cartoon mother gasping in awe as a young boy helped hoover the front room. Taiyang rolled his eyes and flipped it over, slicing the seal and pulling out the board, along with pens (sealed, thankfully), pads and a rather thick sheet of instructions.

“Instructions? For a white board?” He held them in one hand before tossing them into the bin nearby. “I guess it takes all sorts.” That, and how it was probably a legal requirement they include them, even though it would have taken an idiot to muck it up.

The board had four corner slots in the back that fit snugly the catches. Those then had sticky-pad ends and screw holes if he wanted to fix it in. Not wanting to damage the wall, he peeled off the protective paper and pushed it on, placing it in the middle of the kitchen where it wouldn’t look too out of place.

It remained fixed to the wall when he backed away.

“Nice. At least they didn’t skimp on the adhesive. Shouldn’t leave any marks I can’t buff out since it’s on tiles.”

There was a thin metal tray the pens could rest on, which he affixed to the bottom. Not entirely trusting the kids with a bundle of permanent marker pens, he put _one_ on the tray and hid the rest in the vegetable cupboard, a place Ruby would never in a million years willingly approach. Uncorking the one that remained, Taiyang drew a horizontal line across the centre of the board to divert it into two sections, and then wrote Ruby and Yang’s names in each. At the top, he wrote “chores” in big letters.

** CHORES**

_Yang:_

_Ruby:_

That’d do. What to give them? Well, he had to call them down and give them the talk first, but it’d be better to set some ground rules out in advance. Otherwise, they’d only try and wheedle their way out of some of them. It was tempting to try and split everything equally, but they were still kids so it only made sense he keep the lion’s share. More could be introduced later.

** CHORES**

_Yang: Clean your room. Wash dirty clothes._

_Ruby: Clean your room. Walk Zwei._

There. That sounded fair. He’d still have his room, the guest room, kitchen, living room, the bathroom, dining room, outside, garden, hallways and everything else – not to mention cooking, ironing and literally every single bit of the house…

** CHORES**

_Yang: Clean your room. Wash dirty clothes. Clean Kitchen._

_Ruby: Clean your room. Walk Zwei. Clean living room._

No more. He put the pen down before he could be tempted. If they kept on top of their rooms, it’d take less than five minutes a day, and stuffing clothing into the machine was hardly a chore, nor was taking Zwei for a walk. Having a room each would give them something to feel proud of and, if he was lucky, teach them the value of not making a mess in the first place.

_Though writing the chores down is the easy part. Now I have to convince the girls to not scream their heads off about it. Damn it, Summer. I wish you were still here._

Sweets, he decided, pulling out two bowls and a tub of ice cream. If there was one way to buy their attention, it’d be with sugary sweets. Scooping them out, he called out, “Yang! Ruby! Come down here. I’ve got something I need to tell you.”

Yang’s voice returned. “Can’t it wait?”

“I’ve got ice cream.”

Two pairs of feet thudded down the stairs.

Typical.

They weren’t happy about the new arrangement.

Also typical.

* * *

Taiyang got out of Signal on Monday two hours later than Ruby and Yang did. It wasn’t unusual to be held back for something or another. This time, it was planning for mid-terms. That meant more time on their plates but luckily less homework to marl. It about evened out. Making his way home, he wondered whether Ruby and Yang would have started on their chores, or if they’d be dragging their feet.

If they’d gotten stuck in, they ought to be nearly done by now, and it’d go quicker every day as their rooms didn’t get so dirty. On the other hand, he fully expected them to complain, stomp about and generally take hours on it in the hopes he’d take pity and let them give up. _Not happening this time,_ he thought. _I need to set the standard._ _I’ll help if they’re having trouble, but I won’t do it for them._ And really, if his seventeen and fifteen year old daughters needed help with cleaning their rooms and mopping/vacuuming a floor respectively, he didn’t know what to do. 

Coming home, he was surprised to find Ruby coming out the house with Zwei on a lead. The little pup looked positively ecstatic, already tugging on the lead and eager to explore.

“Hi dad!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Hey Ruby.” He came to a stop. “You’re actually walking Zwei…”

“Yep. And I did my room too.”

“Properly?” He didn’t mean to doubt her, but it _was_ Ruby. “I’ll check,” he warned.

“You can. I cleaned it all up. I’ll do the living room when I get back.”

Ruby wasn’t a child who didn’t lie – when she was in trouble, she wasn’t afraid to try and sneak out of it – but she was someone who couldn’t lie convincingly. She always stammered or fidgeted, kicked the floor or couldn’t meet your eyes. None of that was present this time as she chirped and led Zwei away, carrying Crescent Rose with her for the unlikely chance of a wandering Grimm. As far as he could tell, she was telling the truth.

_Huh. Fancy that…_

Letting himself in, he spared a glance for the kit brought home. Their bags were there, but open, suggesting they’d remembered to take the dirty clothes away. Or Yang had since that was her chore. Their shoes were also by the door, except Ruby’s boots which she’d obviously worn to go out. Pushing off his own, he shouted, “I’m home.”

“Hey,” Yang called back. “I’m mopping the kitchen.”

Taiyang couldn’t quite hide his surprise. Had they taken his lesson on the fairness of chores seriously, or had they taken sympathy on him once he laid out just how many he had to do compared to them? Either way, he wasn’t complaining. Hanging up his dusters, he pulled off his winter coat, hung it up and stepped into the living room. It wasn’t clean yet, Ruby had said she’d do it after, but he could hear the washing machine rumbling away loudly from the wash closet by the back door.

They really were doing their chores. It was a miracle. He had to see for himself, just to be sure. Stepping through the living room, he passed through the open portal into the kitchen, turning the corner with a wide smile and praise on his lips.

“Hey Yang. I’m impressed. I didn’t expect you to – to…” His mouth slowly fell open. “A – Ah. Yang?”

“Hm?” His daughter, his beautiful daughter, looked away from the floor and to him. With a mop gripped between two hands, she was bent over at a forty-dive degree angle to get a better grip, but she stood taller under his attention, brushing some damp hair from before her face and smiling brightly. “What’s up, dad?”

What was up? What… was up…?

Yang’s golden hair fell to her shoulders and over them, some wisps drifting down her front as the rest of the mane fell down the back. She was stood half-on, the curve of her spine visible and her wide hips pointed in his direction. Her round bottom danced before his eyes as she balanced on one foot, the other with her toes pointed down to the damp floor. Her long, smooth legs were bare, as was the rest of her – from her toes to her shoulders, her ass to her breasts that he could just see the side of. His daughter stood stark naked in the kitchen, mop in hand.

“Yang!” he gasped, covering his eyes. “W – What are you doing!?”

“Doing my chores.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and went back to it, leaning forward again and pushing the mop around the floor. “I’ve got to clean the kitchen and then I’ll be done. I already did the sides, so I just need to mop up then wash the plates.”

Taiyang peeked through his fingers again, waiting for the punchline. The explanation. The reason. It didn’t come and he was instead faced with Yang’s bare ass as she drifted by, bare feet padding on the floor as she hummed and mopped right by him, so close her hair brushed against his arm. He reached out to catch her arm and hold her still. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d touch her arm of all places and it was hardly an erogenous zone, but with her completely nude, it already felt like too much. “Where are your clothes?” he whispered. “Why are you naked?”

“They’re in the washing machine. I had to clean my dirty clothes.”

“Including the ones you were wearing?”

“Well yeah.” Yang turned to face him fully. He caught the briefest glimpse of puffy nipples and a bright bush of hair before he looked up at the ceiling. “They were dirty after I finished cleaning my room, so they had to be washed.”

“A – And you didn’t think to put more on?”

It might have made sense if she knew Ruby was going out and expected him to not be back yet; if it was just her in the house. But if that was the case, why wasn’t she freaking out now? He’d have expected her to book it upstairs the second she heard the front door open.

“I couldn’t put more on without them becoming dirty,” she explained. “And I had to clean my dirty clothes. This was the only way I could think to do it. What are you looking at the ceiling for, dad? You’re acting weird.”

“Me!? I’m acting weird…?”

“Yeah.” Yang pulled away again, rolling her eyes as she went back to mopping, paying little attention to him even as her rear end pushed up against his crotch, pushing back into him with every thrust of her weapon of choice. He could only stare down at the small of her back, at the pale skin reaching down to the curve of her behind and the crack that ran down it. “I’m just doing my chores,” Yang said. “You’re the one who wrote them down.”

Wrote…? The Chore Board!

Panicked, Taiyang looked to it and saw it neat as it had ever been. Sliding past Yang, still unable to really look at her, he rushed to the bin and pushed it open. The trash was gone. He groaned, unable to believe that the _one time_ he wanted someone to not take out the trash, they’d have done it. Retreating to the dining room where he could keep an eye on her from, he pulled out his scroll and went through his history to find the sales page again. This time, he clicked on the “Read more…” button highlighted in dark text.

_ The Chore Board™ _

_2,500 lien_

_Revolutionary parenting technology designed to help YOU introduce chores around the house to your children. Using our latest dust-patented techniques, we’ve managed to create a learning tool that will help teach your children the importance of household responsibility. Simply write down what chores you want your child to do, along with their name, and the Chore Board™ will use dust-to-air technology to ensure compliance._

_Using it couldn’t be simpler, and your child won’t see anything wrong with the action, be it mopping floors, cleaning cars or cooking food. They’ll continue their assigned task unabated and undistracted, focusing only on their chores until the tasks are done._

_Warning: Instructions written on the Chore Board™ will be followed literally. Responsibility of chores lays with the user. Chore Board™ is not responsible for any harm done through irresponsible use. Always remember Chore Board™ is an implement to assist in learning, not to enforce unpaid labour. All rights and trademarks reserved._

“Dust to air technology?” Taiyang whispered. “Without distraction…?”

Looking back, he watched Yang him to herself as she cleaned the kitchen in the buff, hips and ass swaying to a tune in her head. She turned a corner, giving him a view of her front, her large but perky breasts bouncing up and down and the gap between her legs spread wide as she stopped and started plunging the mop into the bucket, wringing out dirty water.

Had he brought some kind of _mind control_ device into his house…?

No. Surely not. That kind of crap didn’t exist. Except, Yang and Ruby had done an about turn on their chores awfully quickly. And the naked thing. “Hey Yang,” he called out experimentally. “Would you mind cleaning the garage after the kitchen?”

“What?” Yang rounded on him with wide eyes and a huge pout. “But you said these would be my only chores. I wanted to play games…”

“Never mind. You don’t have to.”

“Heh.” Yang’s `tears` dried up instantly. “Thanks dad!”

 _She’s no different to how she normally is._ Including trying to get out of work. _It’s not mind control then or she’d like chores. So what does it do, enforce compliance? Make you want to finish the chores you’re working on?_

Confident that she wasn’t going to freak out – and honestly, if she wasn’t then why should he? – Taiyang stepped back into the kitchen, careful to walk on the dirty spots so she wouldn’t need to clean up for longer. “So, I was going to make some dinner for us,” he said. “Anything in particular you’d like?”

“Ruby was talking about lasagne.”

“About making it?”

“Ruby?” Yang giggled. “I hope not. No, she was talking about asking if you would.”

“I think we’ve got ingredients for that. I’ll wait til you’re done though. No point making more mess for you.”

“Cool. Thanks. I shouldn’t be long.”

Through it all, she continued mopping, moving around him without a care for her nudity. Taiyang’s eyes trailed her, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as she brushed by yet again, that faint scent of her shampoo mixing with the cleaning product to give off a squeaky-clean smell. Her skin was damp as well, sparkling slightly with sweat. Their rooms had really been filthy, so it wasn’t hard to imagine them both working up a sweat.

“Do you realise you’re naked?” he asked.

“Hm? Yeah. I had to wash my dirty clothes, remember?”

Taiyang looked to the Chore Board.

** CHORES**

_Yang: Clean your room. Wash dirty clothes. Clean Kitchen._

_Ruby: Clean your room. Walk Zwei. Clean living room._

Yang and Ruby were doing the chores in order. Yang had cleaned her room, then taken the next chore literally – cleaning every piece of dirty clothing she could get hold of. Ruby’s hadn’t counted because she’d left with them, and his hadn’t because she couldn’t reach it. Her own had, however. If he’d put clean the clothes in the washing basket, it would have been fine, but he hadn’t thought to make the command that detailed.

“Did you do mine and Ruby’s clothes as well? I only meant to do your own…”

“Then you should have said and saved me time,” she complained. _Willing_ to do chores didn’t mean eager apparently. “I cleaned the ones in the basket,” she added. “Do you have more?” Her eyes roamed over him as he stood back against the kitchen counter, hands on the marble worksurface. “Oh, right. I guess I could throw them in quick. The machine hasn’t been on long.”

Taiyang balked. “What I’m wearing!?” He went pale as Yang leant the mop against the nearest side and moved over, hands outstretched. “Yang wait, this isn’t right.”

“Your clothes are dirty.” Her hands found his shirt and began to unbutton it. The shock kept him from moving, leaving him paralysed as his daughter popped one button after another, opening his work shirt up and pushing it off his shoulders. Her small, soft hands ran up over his chest as she pushed the material back.

He lifted his hands up so she could work off the sleeves. “Yang, there’s no need-”

“Stop fidgeting. If you don’t let me get these in soon, I’ll have to do _two_ cycles.”

Yang had her hands on his buckle before he could stop her, and after that he felt powerless to do so – afraid to make things worse by struggling. She popped the button, pulled the zipper down and then yanked his trousers down to his feet. His boxers were right in front of her face, the tent within them obvious both to him and to her.

That it was his own daughter didn’t matter. It’d been almost ten years since a woman was this close to him. He pulled his feet out the legs for her and prayed that was all she wanted. Without pause, her fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers. Taiyang closed his eyes and leaned his head back, hissing through his teeth as she pulled his boxers down.

His cock sprung up, hard and erect and right in her face. It was a good eight inches, thick and hard as metal. It was also her father’s dick, which should have yielded more of a reaction from her. Yang showed none, however, pulling his boxers down and not even reacting when her soft hair brushed against his shaft and made him groan. Standing up, her breasts bounced enticingly within reach as she collected his clothes in hand.

“I’ll just put it on a mixed colour wash. It’ll probably be fine, right?”

“Y – Yeah. That’ll work.”

Taiyang took several deep breaths once Yang left. His heart was thumping away in his chest, beating harder than it had for a long time. _Just don’t react,_ he thought. _Yang doesn’t have a problem so I shouldn’t either. Just let the day come to a close, throw out that stupid board and get a new one. A normal one._ No one had to know what happened here. It was just a dumb mistake they’d never have to talk about again.

That _thing_ had to go.

The sound of the washing machine stopping and starting again preceded Yang’s return, his beautiful girl walking by and to the sink, turning the tap on to get the hot water running and bringing up a plastic basin to fill with it and several dirty plates. His eyes roamed up and down her again, unable to ignore her naked body. At seventeen, she was coming into herself and filling out in all the right places. Aside from the colour of her hair, she looked so much like Raven back when they’d started Beacon. When he’d first fallen in love.

His cock ached. The cold wasn’t helping. Without thinking, he reached down to grip it and froze. He was stood in his kitchen, cock in hand, as Yang washed dishes in front of him, so close he could smell her, round bottom swaying left and right as she worked.

There was no reaction.

Experimentally, Taiyang began to stroke his length. When Yang didn’t react to that, he sat back on the counter, legs over the edge and hand pumping his length. His eyes remained fixed on her, taking everything in as pleasure raced through him. Was it okay if she didn’t know? Probably not, but he wasn’t sure he could help himself. Better he worked it out before he did something bad, however. Yang didn’t even notice. If the online entry was to be believed, she wouldn’t be distracted by anything at all.

He had to test that.

Feet dropping to the floor, he pushed away from the counter and stepped beside her, leaning back over the counter next to the sink. Her large breasts were pushed together as she worked, arms keeping them bunched up. Taiyang leaned right over, peering at them in a manner so obvious she wouldn’t be able to not notice.

“What?” she asked defensively. “I’m doing a proper job…” As evidence, she held up a clean plate dripping with suds. “See? It’s clean.”

“Looks amazing.”

He didn’t mean the plate. His eyes focused in on her nipples, puffy and not at all hard. They stood out from her pale skin, so much like her mother’s. With her not seeing anything wrong with him looking, he sat up on the counter again, this time within her sight, and spread his legs. His cock stood at attention, gripped in one hand that swept up and down. His other hand touched her arm, fingers trailing down her bicep to her elbow.

Yang giggled and pulled away. “Quit it. That tickles.”

Taiyang groaned and tensed up, cock bulging in his hand at the sound of her laughter.

“Dad,” she whined when he stroked her arm again, this time up to her shoulder. “If you’re going to get in the way you can at least help me wash up. Here.” She tossed him a flannel. “You can do the drying.”

Stepping down off the side, Taiyang walked behind her and then pushed in, stepping into her back so that he pinned her against the sink, her ass pressed into his crotch and her shoulders against his chest. His arms came down on either side of her, keeping her locked in place.

“Dad?”

“Not enough room,” he lied. He reached around and under her arms, taking the plate from her hand and drying it. He put the plate on the side. “It’ll be easier like this.”

“Hm. Okay.” Yang went back to cleaning, picking up a new plate and rubbing her wet cloth around it, paying no attention to how his hard cock came to nestle against her ass, riding up between her crack with the head resting atop the curve of her bottom.

When his lips found their way to the junction of her neck and shoulder and rubbed over her skin, she hummed, feeling something and shivering at the touch, but not letting it distract her from her given task. Taiyang kissed her shoulder and waited for her to say something. When she didn’t, he dragged his lips higher, finding her neck and smooching his way up it. The flannel dropped down onto the side, both hands closing around his daughter’s stomach.

Her body was hot and soft against his. Real in a way little had been since Summer’s passing.

Taiyang’s hands roamed up and down respectively, one rising up to her left breast and rubbing over it and the other dipping down, exploring the contours of her belly and below, finding the v of her hips and following that down until his fingers brushed against soft fuzz. Her lack of a reaction emboldened him, and he dipped lower still, curling his fingers under her until her found something hot and wet.

_I’m touching my daughter’s pussy. I should stop._

He should. But as his other hand played with her bouncy tit, rolling it in his hands, he found himself unwilling to. Lips still on her neck, he rubbed all over the large bosom until his thumb and fingers found the peak. He toyed with her nipple until it was hard, watching over her shoulder as the nub was teased out to a sharp peak. Once that one was done, he moved to the other, dipping his hand into the soapy water and letting it was over her. Yang shivered and pushed back into him, making a faint complaint at him spilling water on her.

Taiyang gave an apology that wasn’t realty there. The suds washed down over her tits, bubbles disappearing into her cleavage and making her already gorgeous skin shine. Breathing heavily, he brought both hands up to grip a breast each, rubbing them around in gentle circles as he thrust himself against her, letting his cock ride up between her ass cheeks, scraping over her soft and warm flesh.

Yang finished the plate and put it down on the side to dry, then reached for another.

Nothing could distract her. Nothing. His cock was rubbing up harder against her and it ached for more. Pulling back, he slipped a hand down between them and angled it between her legs, then thrust forward and through. The warm and squeezing sensation of her thighs had him groaning into her shoulder blade. He pushed all the way until his head came out the other side like a dick of her own, then clung to her, one hand squeezing a breast and the other reaching down to rub over her stomach.

Yang made a strange sound, confused and heady but unmistakeably appreciative. She could _feel_ what was happening even if she couldn’t process it, and that had her heartbeat racing against the palm of his hand.

“You like this?” he teased, nipping her neck.

“Washing the dishes?” she fired back a little breathily. Huskily. “No.”

His hands slid down to her hips and drew them back, forcing her to take a few dainty steps back until she was leaning forward. His head wasn’t in the right place, he knew, but another part of him was, lined up against her slit. Taiyang stood there, eyes wide and looking down on her. Yang kept cleaning, oblivious to his manhood at her entrance. He had one hand on the side of her hip and brought the other up over her ass, pressing down on the small of her back to better angle her for this thick cock. Sweat spread across Taiyang’s brow as he fought the urge to push forwards and claim her.

Instead, he drew Yang slowly back onto him, inching his length into his girl one bit at a time, always waiting, giving her a chance to accustom to the intrusion, to stretch around him. By the time he had almost hilted herself inside, Yang’s breathing had picked up, but she still showed no awareness of what was going on. Leaning forward, she panted with one elbow on the side, the other still trying to rub a wet cloth around the inside of a mug.

Her pussy was so warm that he thought he might melt right there. Pulling her legs wider apart, he adjusted himself a little and pushed in deeper. Her tight vaginal walls clung to him as he hilted himself. Yang gasped into the sink, leaning forward. Her soft ass was pushed up against his hips and he bounced against it, fucking her with short, shallow thrusts that made her cheeks dance. His hands settled on either side of her ass, holding her in place as he plundered her.

“Keep cleaning, baby,” he whispered.

“S – Sorry,” she said, mewling as she struggled to continue her chore. “I – ah – I think I’m coming down with something. Mmh.”

“Yeah?” Taiyang leaned down over her, pressing his stomach and chest into her back and hooking both hands under, one holding her hips to keep her in place and the other grasping for a swinging tit. He found it and held on tight, slamming his hops forward and burying his length as deep as it would go. “You do feel hot,” he teased. “So fucking hot. Maybe it’s a fever.”

“M – Maybe,” Yang wheezed, shaking under him. “I – oh – I feel funny…”

Brushing her wild mane aside, he planted a kiss on the back of her neck, then kissed again and a third time, pushing his feet up between hers and thrusting harder still, so hard he lifted her hips and toes up off the floor with the sheer force of it. After so long, the sudden tight warmth of a woman was too much and Taiyang had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Yang gasped suddenly and clamped down. Freezing deep inside her, Taiyang stared at his little girl as she moaned into the sink, face bright red and body twitching. Had she just come? He held on, feeling her stomach convulse against his hand and her pussy clamp down harder still, suddenly much hotter and wetter than it had been.

_Naughty girl. I guess she’s around that age._

“Feel better?”

“Ahhh~” Yang’s mouth hung open, her purple eyes misted. “Hmmm.”

Maybe he hadn’t been the only one who needed this. But he needed it now, and the fact she’d already reached her peak wouldn’t stop him. Holding on tight, he started thrusting again, aware that she was only standing by virtue of his body trapping her in place. If he let go, she’d fall to her knees and hurt herself. Slipping his hand lower, he played with her clit while he thrust in, giving her great and sweeping lunges that forced her dangling legs to twitch and her toes to curl.

Yang’s long moans and gasps fed his lust. He pushed harder, slamming her right up against the kitchen side and sliding a hand up under her chin, tilting her head back as he pinned her flat against the cupboards, tits squashed into the wood. One final thrust had her pushed up it, toes leaving the floor again as she lay suspended against it, eyes wide and squealing her orgasm as he came, shooting one thick rope of cum after another into her unprotected snatch.

“Hngh. Hmm.”

Taiyang grunted and held on, pushing his hips harder and crushing her against the cupboard. Yang’s soft and pliant body was like a hot sponge, absorbing all his force just as it did his seed. His cock continued to twitch inside her, pumping away. Some of it leaked out, running down her thighs and dripping onto the floor.

Taiyang kissed her cheek and whispered, “You’ve made the kitchen floor dirty again, sweetheart.”

“Oh no,” she moaned, eyes not quite all there as she gasped for breath. Her feet twitched occasionally, legs spasming as the after-orgasm shakes took her. “I – I’ll clean it up. I – I just need a rest…”

“Leave it to me,” he said, kissing her neck again and then turning her head so he could find her lips. His tongue brushed against them and forced its way inside, rubbing against her own. He lowered her down to the floor but had to hold on as her legs nearly gave way. His cock, soft now, slipped out. He rubbed it over her ass, wiping off what remained of his cum. He drew away, letting her lean into his chest and gasp for air.

“B – But my chores,” she complained.

“I’ll finish them today for you. You’ve done a good enough job.”

“Hmm.” Her eyes closed sleepily. “Kay…”

* * *

Ruby let herself back into the house and unhooked Zwei’s lead and collar. The little corgi wagged his tail and flounced off to his bed, curling up with a happy sound and going to sleep. Giggling, she put the gear down on the side and kicked off her boots. “I’m back.”

“Welcome back,” her father called. He sounded like he was in the living room. “I’ve got lasagne on the cook. A little birdie told me you were looking forward to some.” Ruby did a fist pump in happiness. “It’ll be ready after you finish your chores.”

Chores. Right. Ruby quickly opened the coat cupboard and pulled the vacuum out. The living room wasn’t all that big; it’d just be a case of vacuuming the carpet, fluffing the cushions and dusting the table and TV. Twenty minutes at most. Ruby pulled the machine in and plugged it into the wall, then tugged it past her dad, who pulled his feet up onto the couch.

Grumbling, Ruby flicked the vacuum on and started pushing it over the carpet, weaving in and around the table and making sure to push it under so she didn’t miss anything. Her dad watched the whole time. He was probably making sure she did a proper job. Talk about a lack of trust. She made sure to do a good job just to prove him wrong.

Once she finished with the vacuum, she dusted the sides down and watered the flowerpot, then clapped her hands together and turned to him with a proud smile. “There. All done!”

“Looks clean,” he said, and Ruby had to admit it was. She was proud how good a job she’d done. “Keep on top of it and your room and it’ll take less than fifteen minutes a day. It only took so long this time because of how messy your rooms were.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I know, Dad. When’s food?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Was she? Ruby looked around the living room but couldn’t see anything she’d left. The vacuum and supplies had been put away too. Dad was pointing to the kitchen, so Ruby followed his finger and saw he was pointing to the list of chores.

“I think you forgot a job.”

“Huh.” Ruby tilted her head. “I was sure I didn’t…”

** CHORES**

_Yang: Clean your room. Wash dirty clothes. Clean Kitchen._

_Ruby: Clean your room. Walk Zwei. Clean living room. Have sex with dad on sofa._

“Huh.” Ruby was already unclasping and pushing her skirt down her thighs. “I guess I did.”

Dad had his legs spread wide, showing his swollen balls and hard penis, which he was stroking with one hand. She’d wondered why he was undressed, but now it made sense. Peeling her stockings down and sliding her knickers off with them, Ruby knelt with her legs on the cushions either side of his legs, letting her dad’s large hands draw her hips down into him.

“Once you’ve got these chores down, we’ll look into expanding things a little,” he said, teasing her with two fingers. Ruby shivered, the unfamiliar sensation tingly but not in a bad way. And she was going to have his penis in there soon, so it probably helped.

“W – What kind?” she asked. “Not too many…”

“Nothing time consuming. How about waking up your old man each morning with a blowjob?”

“I don’t know how to…”

Taiyang smiled and drew her down. Something hard pushed up between her lips and into her body, making Ruby lean back and gasp. Large hands roamed up her sides, holding her in place under her armpits while coarse thumbs rubbed against her nipples. He was inside her. He was so big. Ruby whined and started moving her hips, eager to do a good job and prove she could be a big, responsible girl.

His chest rumbled against hers as he drew her in tight, rocking his hips up to push his length in and out of her with wet and happy sounds. Even if she was the one supposed to be doing the chores, he was doing all the work. Ruby whined again and tried to join in, tried to be good and do the job that was meant to be hers.

“I’ll teach you,” he said, bouncing his hips up into her, shaking her as she sat on his legs and tried not to melt into a puddle of goo. “But first, let me fill up that little pussy of yours. We’ll add a couple more jobs to the list after and break you in slowly. Bath times. Morning blowjob. Maybe a little striptease for your father before school.” He kissed her lips. “You _will_ do all your chores, right?”

“Y – Yeah. Mmm. O – Of course.”

“That’s a good girl.”


End file.
